Flowers
by S.snivy
Summary: Midna has nightmares so Link tries to comfort her with one brilliant idea and flowers. (One-shot)


As Link was on a journey to 'save' Hyrule, you would think that he would have been used to sleeping out in the open in the massive 'monster hangout' that had now become Hyrule field.

Well in fact, he has. He had become quite skilled at it too. He knew more tricks than probably anyone else in the kingdom. He could set up traps and he knew how to make bomb flowers explode when anyone would even go so far as to the touch it.

And who could forget infamous circle of urine. It wasn't exactly the most 'Effective technique' but it sure as hell was fun.

Although, none of that ever seemed to make Link's little companion feel any safer. No matter where the were or how perfect he had set up his defense system that night, Link would always be awoken to the felling of Midna kicking his arms or sides in a sweating fit. Occasionally he would hear Midna whimper something along the lines of "I wanna go home" or "Get away from me."

He only wished he could do something to help.

* * *

"How in Hyrule did you lose your way to Kakariko Village?" Midna asked, sounding profoundly annoyed.

Link smiled innocently at Midna "I don't know." He said as he steered Epona away from the massive cliff they had somehow ended up in front of.

"Geez, I swear, you'd forget your head if it was loose."

Link rolled his eyes. "C'mon then" He said as he pulled Midna down to sit on Epona.

Link focused his attention on navigating his way to Kakariko Village, and Midna looked at the blurr of things that passed by them.

That was until they rode past Hyrule Castle. Midna noticed a stream of light blue surrounding Hyrule Castle.

"Link! What's that!" Midna yelled trying to be louder than the sound of the wind in her ears.

"What!?"

"That!"

0o0

"Slow down!" Link yelled as he leapt off his horse.

Midna turned around for a brief moment without stopping and shouted back "Hurry up!"

Midna's eyes widened as she approached the castle. Surrounding Hyrule Castle was a sea of flowers as blue as the mid-day sky. The very hyrule castle which had once been surrounded by weeds had now been engulfed in a sea of beautiful blue flowers.

The flowers itself had long petals that stemmed out from it's white centre. But by far, the most amazing thing to Midna was that she had seen those flowers before. At the Twilight Realm. At her home.

"I've never seen these flowers before " Link panted as he stoped behind Midna.

"I have. Their my favourite."

0o0

It wasn't a surprise when Link awoke that night by a familiar kicking in his side.

How Midna always found a way to move from her side of the sheet to his, was beyond him.

Link looked at Midna. She was tossing and turing and covered in sweat and occasionally kicking the sheets in front of her. Link wanted more than anything to help her.

Then an Idea came to him.

"Brilliant!"

Link woke up Epona and without saying a word, he trotted off towards Hyrule Castle.

Maybe it was because he wanted his sleep back or maybe it was because he didn't want to hear her suffer anymore but he knew that it was worth giving a shot.

0o0

It was almost sunset when link approached the campsite. Thats when he heard a noise. It sounded like crying.

Midna was crying.

"What's wrong?" Link asked as he got off Epona and sat beside her. skillfully avoiding all of the bombs and traps he had set up the night before.

There was a silence.

Then as if it was just one large, orange blur, Link felt a hand slap him across the face.

"How dare you abandon me!" Midna yelled.

Link looked down, shocked but not angry. He could see the tears streaming down her face.

"I guess I deserved that, huh." Link said sheepishly, his hands on covering the side of his face where Midna had splaped. "But, I didn't abandon you."

Midna looked at Link.

"I left to, get you this."  
Link pulled out from his satchel a simple, yet beautiful Flower garland. Half of it was made with the lovely blue flowers Midna adored and the other half was made with the normal Hyrulian flowers he found around the field.

Link smiled brightly at Midna and held out the garland. "This is for you. So you'll always have a reminder of home and so you'll know that hyrule is your home to. After all, light can't exist without the dark, or something like that."

Midna gulped, feeling tears well up in her eyes once more. But this time, because of happiness. "Thank you, Link."

"You better thank me. Took me forever to make, Moron." Link grinned as he put the garland around her neck.

It wasn't a surprise that Midna never had another nightmare since.

* * *

Thanks for reading. please comment or review if you like.


End file.
